1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a wrist watch, a portable telephone or the like, and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, there is a wrist watch having a phosphorescent portion provided by applying a phosphorescent paint, such as a luminous paint or the like, partially to timepiece parts, such as a dial, hands and the like. The phosphorescent portion of the wrist watch saves energy by receiving an external light in a bright place, and the wrist watch emits a light in a dark place by the energy saved by the phosphorescent portion.
In such a wrist watch, the phosphorescent portion emits a light for a short time in a dark place, so that time can be recognized. However, the phosphorescent portion cannot emit a light when a user desires, or cannot emit a light for a long time.
Therefore, in earlier technology, it is proposed that the phosphorescent portion emits a light when a user desires by using a light source.
As this kind of wrist watch, there is one that a light guiding plate is disposed under the dial and a light source is disposed on the side of the light guiding plate and a light is guided from the light source and irradiated to the lower surface side of the dial, or there is one that a light source is disposed upward of the dial.
However, in the former wrist watch, there is a problem that the energy of the light cannot be saved sufficiently in the phosphorescent portion provided in the dial or the hands since the light from the light source becomes weak.
Further, in the latter wrist watch, although the energy of the light can be saved sufficiently in the phosphorescent portion in the dial or the hands if the light from the light source is made strong, there is no meaning for providing the phosphorescent portion since the upper side of the dial becomes bright by the light from the light source. Moreover, there is a problem that the disposed structure becomes complicated and the light source cannot be disposed easily since it is required to dispose the light source so that the light source does not obstruct the dial or the hands and is not broken by a shock, when the light source is disposed.
An object of the present invention is to dispose an ultraviolet ray-emitting portion so that an ultraviolet ray can be irradiated well to a luminescent layer and the ultraviolet ray-emitting portion does not become obstructive and is not broken by a shock.
Further, another object of the present invention is to obtain an electronic apparatus or a liquid crystal display device which achieves a backlight function at a luminescent layer and has an excellent decoration property.
Moreover, a further object of the present invention is to irradiate a light in the ultraviolet range emitted from the ultraviolet ray-emitting portion to the luminescent layer efficiently without damaging the light.